Star Trek: My Ship, My Family
by Bakabakurasotherlady
Summary: Captain Kirks historic five year mission as seen through the eyes of those aboard her. Including the children.


Star Trek: The Original Series: My family, My Ship

Star Trek: The Original Series: My Ship, My Family.

By,

BakaBakurasotherlady.

A/N: I have another one. I was deeply offended by some of the comments about my last story, but I did learn a lot about how to take criticism from people. I grew up with Star Trek, I have seen the movies. It gave me hope when my parents passed on. It made me laugh, think, and learn to accept other philosophies. Since those people who booed me didn't give me a chance, I have decided to start over. Linda is still a central character, because I like the idea of a child's perspective of the things that go on aboard a starship.

Okay, rant over.

Also, other characters will have children.

This story takes place during the historic five year mission.

That said, I hope that people like this story. I don't plan to delete this one.

Rating: T.

Summary: Captain Kirk's starship and the people aboard it.

Chapter I: The People Aboard Her.

TOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOS

Captain James T. Kirk walked the halls of _his ship. _The thing that gave him great pride, but also caused him a great deal of personal loss. He understood now why ships were always referred to as a woman. They _were_ the captain's woman. When it was hurt, the crew was.

He understood it all too well. He sighed. So did those that he cared about. His family.

His children had grown up on starship after starship. Linda, the eldest, was interested in command. She was extremely smart, beautiful, and a leading candidate for the Academy. She had grown in strides, overcoming every obstacle in her path. She was a Kirk after all.

_We tend to bend the rules, _he thought with a smile. _Or break it. _

His children knew that they had a younger brother, but chose not to really talk about it. Whenever he was brought up, it brought a lot of sadness to the group. They didn't tell any member of the crew. Not even Spock. No one but the family knew.

And that was a great tragedy. Kirk lowered his head. He missed the boy. He had only seen the boy only once. When David was a young child. It was then and there that Carol told him to stay out of the boy's life.

This made Kirk cry inside. It always did.

He had wanted his children, all five of them, to grow up together. But Carol had decided that she wanted him to have no part of David's upbringing.

Luckily for him, Alyssa, his beloved, had forgiven him. She, too, was a Captain. She knew about David and loved him like a son. She knew about being forced to give up family. Her own brother had died in battle. They were raising his daughter, Hannah, as their own.

He brought his head back up. Thinking about what happened to Hannah's father made what happened between him and Carol look like child's play. He turned and headed for the bridge.

TOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOS

"What are you doing?" Kirk asked a young woman with long raven locks, which was tied up in a pony tail in the back. She was wearing the same green wrap around that he was. Only hers was made into a mini dress. She wore thigh length boots. She was sitting next to Hikaru Sulu at navigation.

She turned and smiled at him. She had his eyes. "I was just talking with Mr. Sulu Dad," she said. "I got out of school early," she added.

She turned and looked back at the navigator. "It's been nice talking to you, Mr. Sulu," she said. He looked at her and smiled. "You too," he said.

She got up and gave him a nod. "I know, I know," she said, waving her hands in the air, "I'm going down to sickbay."  
He nodded. "Dr.McCoy is waiting for you," he said.

She nodded again. She turned and headed for the turbo lift. "I'll see you later," she said.

Kirk nodded. "Oh," he said a second later, snapping his fingers "be sure to tell your mother that dinner will be late."

Linda nodded. "I will," she said. With that, she headed into the open doors of the lift and grabbed one of the arm ports. "Sickbay," she said. The red doors closed behind her.

Kirk turned and looked at Spock just then. He stepped up to his first officer's science station. "How was she?" he asked.

Spock arched an eyebrow. "She is your daughter, Jim," he answered simply.  
Kirk gave him a small grin. "I'll take that as a compliment," he said lightly. "So will Alyssa," he added.

Spock nodded. He had a child of his own, a daughter named T'sha. T'sha was a young child, around the age of three. Her mother was Leila, a woman that Spock had known for a long time. She had her mother's eyes and his ears. She was extremely logical for child of her age. She an interesting creature to watch and observe. It seemed to Spock that she had certain abilities that he didn't. She could express emotions. She had the ability to understand logic, but was not able to fully exercise it. Not yet. She was, after all, over seventy five percent human, and only twenty five percent Vulcan. This was just as important as her human heritage. Spock intended to raise her as a mix of the two races. He was raised as a Vulcan. But, as any parent, he wanted to give his child something better.

He didn't want he and his child to have the relationship that he had with his own father,

Sarek of Vulcan. Spock wasn't not one to think about his past. There was no reason to. He had regrets, as did any man. But he couldn't change what had happened. Nor would he want to. History had proved that whenever something was changed, an important event or person never happened.

TOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOST

"Hello," Linda said as she entered Sickbay. Leonard "Bones" McCoy turned and looked at her. He was holding T'sha in his lap. She was a sight to see. She was looking at a computer screen. "Why, there you are," the doctor greeted. Linda gave him a slight nod, and then headed over to where the young child was. She was there to pick up the little girl. Spock had asked her to watch T'sha while he was working when she got out of school. She had agreed.

"Come on," she urged slightly, "we have to go now."

T'sha turned and looked at her. "Why?" she asked.

"Because we have to go," Linda said simply.

"That answer is not logical," the young child said.

Linda frowned, "It's not logical," she coincided. "But your father requested that I keep watch over you until his shift is over, and Dr. McCoy has work of his own to get finished," she said honestly.

She offered her hand. "Shall we? Or will I have to carry you?"

T'sha stepped down onto the ground. "I am ready," she said with a slightly sheepish smile. "Dr. McCoy taught me," she said, answering Linda's unspoken question.

Linda looked up at the doctor. He merely shrugged.

"You know what your father will say about this," she said, looking back down at the little girl. She bent down to the child's eye level. He raised eyebrows matched with her blonde hair. She was clothed in civilian grab. The points of her ears seemed to reach to the very heavens. She was going to be a beautiful woman when she got older. Smart too. Both of her parents were brilliant.

But she was diffently a child of Spock's. He too, had a sense of humor. A dry one, but it was wonderful nonetheless. He even grinned every once in a while. Vulcans were wonderful observationlists. Linda even had a slight crush on her father's best friend. As did most of her friends.

It made her twin brother, Dennis, jealous. He wanted to understand why Spock was so popular and he wasn't. He had a lovely girlfriend named Katie, but even she was infatuated with Spock. Some of the girls had even fainted when they saw the Vulcan. Spock considered this to be most illogical at first, but now had grown to tolerate it. Even enjoy it.

-End of Chapter-

A/N: I hope that you all like this.


End file.
